The Black Aliens Invade
by Fan Theory
Summary: Shadow has no memory and with no past, feels he has nowhere to go. These problems take a back seat when monsters start falling from the sky. Now Shadow has a choice, and it very well might shape the future of Earth. Based on the 'Shadow The Hedgehog' game.


Prologue: What's To Come?

Shadow didn't remember anything. Well, that wasn't exactly true. The first thing Shadow remembered was being awoken by Rouge, then being attacked by Omega. After the fight the three teamed up, Omega because he wanted to destroy an _'eggman', _Rouge because she felt cheated and Shadow because, well, he had nothing else to do.

Though Shadow enjoyed his time with Team Dark, he near constantly avoided the question of "Who am I?" What didn't make it any better was the fact that so many people seemed to know him. Rouge, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, that one pink hedgehog...how had he met these people? Who were they, and more importantly, did they know him?

"Just who am I?" Shadow spoke aloud. He found that speaking his mind helped him think clearer, also at the moment it didn't matter any ways, he was alone on top of a hill. There was a single lonely tree behind him, and Shadow simply leaned on it looking over the city before him.

What was it called? Station Square? Shadow didn't care. He didn't care because Station Square was mostly a human city, and Shadow had a dislike for humans.

"Funny, I don't recall ever meeting one..." Shadow mumbled. He didn't question it however, there were many things he disliked, recalled or simply _did_ that had no reason or rhyme. Shadow felt it might have something to do with his memory loss, if that was the problem.

Something interrupted Shadow's thoughts, that something was the sky turning red above him. Shadow's eyes widened, he'd never seen such an event before.

Looking closer revealed that it was in fact clouds covering the sky. Shadow was intrigued, what was causing it?

Glancing back at Station Square revealed another abnormal event, the clouds were pulling apart and strange creatures were falling from the sky.

After a couple of seconds there was an explosion coming from the middle of Station Square, and Shadow knew what was happening. A take over, either that or mindless destruction.

"Let's check it out." Shadow jumped from the hills and skated towards the city. Regardless what was happening, or his dislike of humans, Shadow was starting to depress himself with his lack of memory.

And nothing beats depression and boredom quite like fighting weird monsters.

* * *

Eggman was rather annoyed. He had gotten Metal Sonic back from Rouge, a task that was mindlessly frustrating. He'd made some upgrades to Metal's mainframe. Eggman was quite sure Metal wouldn't go traitor again.

This didn't solve the problem of Metal wasting a ridiculous amount of time with his little tantrum. What's worse was well Metal was in control most of Eggman's armies had been destroyed, so he couldn't lead an attack if he tried.

'_Who do we have in storage?_' Eggman had a habit of getting bored with his projects, so he imprisoned them. The reason was simple, you never know when you might need an old robot. Though Eggman was cruel, quite a few of his robots were sentient so he left them on, also their battery life would outlast his own life by a good year or two.

Sometimes Eggman would just watch them bash the doors, screaming for him to come back. Eggman liked to call it 'Movie Night'.

Eggman was getting off track. _'Let's see...Scratch, Grounder, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe, Bokkun, Metal Sonic, Tails Doll, a hundred SWATbots and fifteen EggClowns. Well there is a lot of work to be down.' _Eggman sighed. He figured he could get Scratch, Coconuts, Decoe, Bocoe and Bokkun building some new robots, then put them back in storage.

If fate hadn't intervened Eggman would have done this, but as it would happen, an alarm went off. Eggman stopped cold. He knew that alarm. He'd sent up a probe that was to alert him of any activity around the ozone. As he wasn't the one setting it off, he had two things to assume. Meteorite, or alien invasion.

He typed quickly on his computer, and found a live news feed that confirmed his fears.

"Hello, I'm Max Tucker, and I'm telling to lock our doors and hide!" The man looked terrified, then their was an explosion for a second, then the camera got destroyed.

"Well, that's pretty big problem." Eggman said aloud. How was he to take over the world if there was no world? Truly he was in a corner.

_'Or maybe not. Sonic'll probably be all over this, and I can always send in some help...' _Eggman smiled at the idea.

Yes, and he had just the robot for the job.

* * *

Above the planet there was a comet, deep inside their was life. The commanding life form laughed sinisterly. Finally, after fifty years of planing, it was time.

He'd have the emeralds, the planet and a new second in command.

"_Such a wonderful day.._"

* * *

This will be fun. If you see any mistake please inform me. Or, you know, anthing else that could help me improve. Besides that I hope you enjoy what's to come.


End file.
